icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanny McDonald
Canadian | nationality_2 = | birth_date = February 16, 1953 | birth_place = Hanna, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 1973 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | wha_draft = 10th overall | wha_draft_year = 1973 | wha_draft_team = Cleveland Crusaders | career_start = 1973 | career_end = 1989 | halloffame = 1992 | website = }} Lanny King McDonald (born February 16, 1953 in Hanna, Alberta, Canada) is a retired professional player and a member of the Hockey Hall of Fame. Playing career After playing his junior hockey for the Medicine Hat Tigers, McDonald was selected fourth overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1973 NHL Amateur Draft. His professional career lasted from 1973 until 1989 during which time he played right wing for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Colorado Rockies, and Calgary Flames. McDonald served as captain for both the Flames and the Rockies. His time on the Rockies was spent as a struggle for success, but he later led the Flames to the Stanley Cup in 1989. It was his final season before retiring. Always known as a grinding forward, he scored a memorable overtime goal (with both a fractured wrist and broken nose) for the Maple Leafs during the 1978 playoffs that eliminated the New York Islanders from the quarterfinals. His trade to Colorado halfway through the next season is still remembered as one of the highly criticised trades made by beleaguered GM Punch Imlach that also saw Darryl Sittler and Tiger Williams leave the Leafs. Lanny McDonald is also remembered for the 1983 season in which he was in a scoring race with Wayne Gretzky for a substantial part of the season. He scored 66 goals that season. It was unusual for two reasons. It was one of the few times a player had more than twice as many goals as assists in a season. McDonald set a record that season because it was the most goals scored by a player without breaking the 100 point mark. McDonald added 32 assists for a total of 98 points that season. McDonald is regarded as a local hero in Calgary for bringing the cup to the Calgary Flames for the only time in the history of the organization. He is widely recognized for his iconic red walrus moustache. Lanny McDonald currently lives just outside of Calgary and has been active as general manager and director of player personnel for the Canadian national men's hockey team. Awards *Second Team All-Star - 1977, 1983 *Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy - 1983 *King Clancy Memorial Trophy - 1988 *His number 9 is retired by the Calgary Flames. Career statistics *''Note: During Lanny McDonald's tenure as captain for the Flames, he shared the role with Doug Risebrough (1983-87) and Jim Peplinski (1984-89).'' Category:Born in 1953 Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:King Clancy Memorial Trophy winners Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Calgary Centennials alumni Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:Retired in 1992